Ava
by Alex.n.Jo.DiNozzo.n.Faz.Cullen
Summary: How does Tony explain to his daughter why mummy's not coming home. One shot.Rated K


**A/N:** Hey guys. This is a one shot od Tony and his daughter. We hope you like it. Please review.

**Ava**

**2002 – 5 years old**

"Daddy, where's mummy?"

The man turned to face his daughter.

"What did you say, honey?" he said trying to act normal, making sure the child didn't hear his voice break.

"Where is mummy?" she said as she walked to her father. He picked her up and pt her in his lap.

"She's…she's not coming home." He said stroking her hair.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why, Daddy?"

"She just isn't." He said

"Is she staying at work?"

"Nope."

"At Charlie's?"

"Nope"

"When is she going to come home?"

"Never." He whispered as he continued to stroke her hair.

"Never?" she said, eyes wide with shock.

He took in a breath. He had to tell her.

"Remember how mummy was really sick?"

"Yep, she couldn't play with me."

"Yeah, well she ummm…"

"She what, daddy?"

"She went to see Nonna Giuseppina."

She gave him a confused look.

"So, she's not coming home?"

"No," he whispered, "She's gone to live in the stars."

"With God?"

"Yes, baby, with God"

"So she's not coming home?" Tears started to well in the little girls eyes.

"No, she's not coming home."

Tears fell from both their eyes.

"I miss her already," she said as the sobs engulfed her tiny frame, "I miss her. I want her back. Daddy, bring her back."

He pulled hiss daughter into his chest.

"I want to bring her back. I would if I could."

"Tears were falling down his face. He had lost part of his heart. He watched his partner die. He watched his partner die. He watched the light leave those sparkling brown eyes as she whispered her last words. These words kept running through his brain.

_Take care of her. You're a great dad, Tony. I'll always watch over you. I love you._

Tears stained the duo's face as they fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**2011 – 16 years old**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" the team yelled as Ava walked through the door. She stood there in shock. The team had played dumb all day. They had pretended and ignored her just to give her a party. As she looked around the room she saw all the people she held dear to her heart; Zio Gibbs and Zia Jen, Zio Probie and Zia Abs, Zia Ziva and Zio Palmer, not to mention Nonno Ducky and her favourite; her dad, Tony DiNozzo. The most influential man in her life. The one she could depend on for anything. He wasn't just her dad. He was her mother, father, sister, brother but most of al, he was her best friend.

Tony came up and gave her the biggest bear hug. There was a huge cake which Zia Abs had made. It was a giant layered cake covered in skulls. Very Abby. Ava smiled; typical Zia Abbs, skulls. The night was fun. They talked, ate, laughed, danced and sang. It was defiantly the sweet 16 Ava had dreamt of. Zio Gibbs hit his knife against his glass causing everyone to quiet.

"Cake time."

Ava stood behind the cake and smiled as the family sang. Tony looked at her. She had grown up. His baby was a woman. She looked just like her mother except she had Tony's eyes and smile. A perfect match.

"Speech, speech." The congregation called.

Ava laughed.

"Ok. Ummm, Thank – you all for the gifts and your presence. Over the last 11 years, every one of you has been there for me, in one way or another. When Mum left," her lip began to quiver, "I felt all alone. All I had left was my Dad. You all helped me. You became my family. Thank – you. Daddy, thank – you for everything. You mean the world to me. You'll always be my hero." She bowed her head to hide the tears. Tony walked to Ava and pulled her into an embrace. He felt tears well under his eyes. He wished Kate was here to see how grown up Ava was. When they broke apart Ava yawned. All that crying and dancing had made her really tired.

"Guys' I'm really sorry but I'm really tired. I need to sleep."

"But you can't," Abby said, "You only turn 16 once. You have to partay."

Ava gave a small smile. Zia Abs was always ready to party.

"I have and idea." Zio Probie said in a small voice.

"What, Probie?" Tony asked.

"Well the party doesn't have to be over. Why don't we watch a movie?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't we watch a movie? So the party doesn't have to end and Ava can fall asleep if she wants."

"For once in you life you had a good idea." Tony teased.

They all made their way into the lounge room.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Ummm," Ava flicked through the many movies her father had. She across one that she hadn't watched in a while. She put the DVD in, took her seat and snuggled into her dad's side. She pressed play and Tony's face widened as did the rest of the team's. It was Tony and Kate's wedding. Tears threatened to spill but Tony held is composure. Kate looked so beautiful. He remembered the way she looked and smelt. Ava let tears fall freely. She missed her mum. Ava fell asleep in Tony's arms. Everyone had fallen asleep when Tony looked down at Ava. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "She would be so proud of you."

He then let his tears fall freely.

Ava slept peacefully and when she woke up she was in her room. Her presents sat unopened at the end of her bed. Suddenly a bright light come into her room. Her curtains had opened and she saw a figure coming towards her. Ava couldn't make out the face butt she heard a kind laugh. She felt extremely happy and at peace. Then it was dark again and she was leaning on her dad. The team was asleep and on the T.V Kate and Tony were dancing their wedding dance. Ava looked up at Tony and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you, daddy."


End file.
